


The Problem with Condoms

by Shell_Bee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1 time he doesn't, 5 times Isak worries about condoms, 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Comfort, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Bee/pseuds/Shell_Bee
Summary: Set throughout seasons 3 and 4, Isak learns to accept himself as he deals with the problem of condoms.or 5 times that Isak has a mini-crisis about condoms and 1 time that he doesn’t*The title for this fic has been slightly changed (previously it was just "Condoms")*





	1. Sometimes You Have to Buy Them

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but I really like it :-D 
> 
> I hope you do too!

Isak starts thinking about condoms on a Sunday.

 

He can still feel Even’s arms around him and smell the other boy in his bed. Isak is just so content that he can’t stop smiling at the memories from this weekend. Running away together. Their first kiss. Sharing his bed. Keeping one another warm. Talking about the universe. Holding each other. Exchanging so many amazing kisses.

 

But things hadn’t gone much further than that. Everything was so new and overwhelming for Isak. He barely knew how to react whenever he felt Even’s tongue teasing his lips. There was no denying that they were enjoying this exploration, but neither made a move to take things further.

 

Isak can’t really remember how they started shedding their clothes the day before. Mostly, it was a practical decision. They were wearing warm layers, entangled in each other as they moved over and under Isak’s duvet. It was getting hot, so it was easy to see that their hoodies needed to go. This process of removing each other’s layers continued slowly throughout the day until they were left in only their underwear that night. Skin was touching skin everywhere. Isak had never before felt so scared and so thrilled at the same time. That’s as far as things went that night, though.

 

But now, Isak can’t help but think about what will happen the next time they hang out? Will Even want more? Is Isak ready for what that means? Will Even expect him to have condoms? How does any of this work?

 

And so, thinking about condoms soon turns into worrying about condoms. He’s not sure who can talk to about this either. Maybe Jonas?

 

The last time Isak and his best friend _really_ talked about protection was back in first year when he was dating Sara. Jonas tried to talk to him about condoms, even offered Isak a few from his own stash, just to be safe. Isak brushed this off with false bravado, weaving a story about how he had already gone to the market and picked up a box because he was ready and just waiting for Sara.

 

That was such a lie.

 

In fact, Isak made a point of _not_ buying condoms when he was dating Sara. Things couldn’t go too far if they didn’t have protection, right? At least, that is what he convinced himself to believe every time they kissed. There was always that fear, eating away at the bottom of his stomach, that Sara could pick up condoms herself and remove this excuse. Luckily, things ended between them long before Isak had to deal with the problem of Sara and condoms.

 

But that also means that Isak can’t ask his best friend for help with this purchase. He brushed off Jonas’ help months ago, implying he knew what he was doing. He can’t go back on that now.

 

He thinks about sending a message to the boys in the group chat. Maybe he could pretend that the store near kollektivet is out of his favorite brand and ask the others about the condoms they prefer to use. But then they would assume that he’s sleeping with Emma, and they would have too many questions for him.

 

So Isak decides that surveying the boys is not an option either. He doesn’t want to answer their inevitable questions, and he certainly doesn’t want to think about Emma right now. He’s on his own with this mission.

 

******************

 

On his way home from school that Monday, he decides to be brave and stop at the grocery store. He makes his way to the aisle where he thinks the condoms are located. He hasn’t really paid attention before this moment.

 

Once he is standing in front of the store’s condom display, he quickly realizes there are a lot more options than he anticipated. How is supposed to know which box he should grab?

 

What size should be buy? How is he supposed to know this? What if Even needs a different size than him? Should he pick a few sizes just in case?

 

There are lubricated and non-lubricated options too. What do boys need? Can they use the same kind of lubricant as girls? What are the mechanics here?

 

Then, there’s all the different types. Ribs. Dots. Warming. Fire and ice. Extended pleasure. Intense pleasure. Thin. Smooth. Real feel. What does any of this even mean?! And what’s the difference? Which would Even like?

 

And there are flavor options too. Is this something they need? Does he pick out a flavor that he would like or that Even would like? How should he know what flavor Even would like? They’ve barely shared a real meal at this point. Shouldn’t they have dinner together before he has to think about this?

 

Isak’s stomach starts to hurt with all of the questions swimming around in his head. He begins getting self-conscious about how long he has been standing in the aisle, afraid an employee will see him loitering and try to assist him with his decision. He turns on his heel and starts walking away before this can happen.

 

He swiftly exits the store empty handed. As he walks home, he thinks about approaching Eskild. He would have the answers that Isak needs. And he did unknowingly help Isak figure out that Even was probably interested in him _like that_ after their talk about handsome boys and gaydar.

 

But how does he ask Eskild how gay guys pick out condoms? They don’t just talk about stuff like that. Eskild would get suspicious if he brought this up out of the blue. Plus, his roommate asks too many questions as it is. Eskild is definitely not an option either.

 

Isak decides he has some research to do. That should get him his answers. And _maybe_ that will make him feel better about all of this, taking a logical approach. Research is something he understands. It usually makes him feel in control again.

 

When he gets home, he shuts his bedroom door behind him and flings his coat and backpack to the floor. He grabs his laptop and opens the lid, worrying his lip as he thinks about how to phrase what he is looking for.

 

After a few moments, he takes a deep breath, opens Google, types in “how do gay guys pick out condoms,” and starts his search. At first, most of the articles are about HIV and AIDS, but eventually he finds the information he needs.

 

******************

 

Tuesday afternoon finds Isak back at the grocery store, staring down the condom display once again with a look of determination and an empty shopping basket in hand. This time, he is ready to make a choice and is scanning the various condom boxes for what he wants.

 

While his Google search yesterday scared the shit out of him at first, he feels confident about what he and Even will need. Isak finally spots the right combination, grabbing the box of condoms and tossing it into his basket.

 

Next, he looks over the selection of lubes the store has on display and grabs a bottle that will work with the condoms he picked out. Without his research, he may have missed this crucial step. The science-minded portion of Isak likes the chemistry involved in choosing the right combination of condom and lube. The rest of Isak wants him to get the hell out of this aisle before someone notices him.

 

Before heading to the checkout line, Isak decides to throw a few more items into his basket, grabbing a bottle of Fanta, a bag of chips, and a frozen pizza. Taking a deep breath, he picks a line and gets ready to pay for his goods.

 

His face is flushed red as soon as he starts putting his things on the conveyor belt. He is unable to look at the cashier as he hands over his money, but he gets through it.

 

Outside of the market, he quickly moves the lube and condoms into his backpack to prevent anyone from seeing them in his shopping bag. His heart is both racing and soaring in this moment.

 

When he gets back to kollektivet, he goes to his room quickly, barely stopping at the door to take off his shoes. Once he is safely behind his door, he takes out his new condoms and lube. He briefly debates if he should open them. In the end, he just stashes them in the drawer next to his bed. For now, it is good enough that he has them.

 

He hopes he will hear from Even again soon. He doesn’t know when they will hang out again or what will happen when they do, but at least he is prepared for whatever happens next.


	2. Sometimes You Waste Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware: 
> 
> 1\. The title for this fic was slightly changed (previously it was just "Condoms"). Hopefully I don't confuse too many people, but the new title makes so much more sense for what I'm up to with this. 
> 
> 2\. The rating has gone up for this fic. Now that Isak has some condoms, they will be put to use ;-) Check the tags for more details.

Isak can’t believe how much his life has changed in just one week.

 

He doesn’t have to lie to the boys anymore. They know about Even now and haven’t treated him any differently since he told them about their thing. In fact, they even gave him advice about relationships and helped him text the older boy. When he imagined coming out, Isak never dared to dream that his friends would be this accepting and supportive of him.

 

But more importantly, he has Even back in his life and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Even picked _him_.

 

Isak still can’t shake his feelings of pure disbelief and delight that someone as cool, kind, and handsome as Even would pick a guy like _him_. What did he do to get so lucky?

 

Since Even showed up on his doorstep, they have barely left one another’s side except to attend classes. It’s been a whirlwind of discoveries and firsts from the moment they reunited. Kissing until their lips were chapped, mapping each other’s bodies, learning what the other likes, trying new things. Now that Isak has him back, he just can’t get enough of Even.

 

He feels like he is constantly hard whenever he is around the older boy now. But Even has been more than happy to help him out with this problem. And in return, he has become comfortable exploring Even’s body too. Pleasing Even makes him feel invincible. Isak has never before felt so brave and confident in himself.

 

They haven’t used any of Isak’s condoms yet, but he knows it is only a matter of time now. He hasn’t told Even that he hasn’t had sex before, but he’s just not sure how to start that conversation. Does he need to? Has Even already figured it out? How does Isak just bring this up?

 

Plus, he still has so many unanswered questions about their relationship. Were they boyfriends now? They hadn’t talked about it yet, but that’s what it felt like to Isak. He certainly wanted Even to be his boyfriend. He loved the way they looked together in the picture Eskild snapped of them that afternoon, but he knew nothing was official yet.

 

Is it possible that Even wanted them to be boyfriends too? Or did he need more time? He _did_ just end things with Sonja. Isak was scared to break the blissful bubble they were in by asking for more right now. After all they had been through, Isak was willing to accept whatever Even could give him for the present.

 

******************

 

For the first time since Friday, Even was going to spend the night at home to give Isak time to study for his Physics exam. Though Even had come back to kollektivet after school to kiss and cuddle before their separation, Isak still couldn’t stop thinking about the older boy. The lingering scent of Even in his bed certainly didn’t help Isak’s wandering train of thoughts either. He was so fucked for this test.

 

Isak had been going through his notes for an hour or two now, when a text comes in from Even. Isak immediately abandons his work to look at his phone. It makes his heart leap to read that Even misses his bed. Isak can’t fathom how he is going to fall asleep tonight without having Even to curl up next to. He had gotten used to having the blued eyed boy in his bed too.

 

It makes him feel warm inside to think that Even would be willing to help him with his Physics studies. While this offer brings a smile to his face, he can’t help but tease this sweet boy who studies Media and not the Sciences about his offered “help.”

 

Feeling brave, Isak uses their lighthearted bantering to try to get some more information about the other cute boy in Even’s life. However, Isak quickly forgets about Mikael once Even mentions taking a shower. The visual of this is immediate and visceral for Isak. It does things to him and he can no longer imagine spending the night apart.

 

Apparently, Even couldn’t either, considering how swiftly he accepts the invitation to return to kollektivet. Briefly, Isak wonders if Even realized as much and did this to him on purpose. The thought of it makes him smile.

 

******************

 

As soon as Isak hears the telltale buzz, he rushes out of his room to open the door for Even. He briefly wonders if he will ever get to a point where seeing the older boy doesn’t take his breath away. He hopes not.

 

Since Even last texted, his mind has been replaying the image of the blue eyed boy in the shower on a loop. Visions of Even naked, wet, and gorgeous have been all he could think about for the past 20 minutes. It takes all of his willpower not to crash his lips into Even’s once he is in sight again. He impatiently waits while Even toes off his shoes and removes all of his outwear in their entryway. Once that is done, Isak eagerly leads Even by the hand to his room.

 

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Isak throws his arms around Even’s neck and pulls him in for an eager kiss. He nips at Even’s lower lip as he slowly leads him backwards toward his bed. With each step they take, they work on removing one another’s clothes,throwing article after article to the floor and separating their mouths only when necessary. It isn’t very efficient, but they don’t want to let go of one another for a single moment.

 

By the time they make it to the bed, they are already out of breath, standing in just their boxers. Once they are close enough, Isak urges Even to lie on his back, climbing gently on top of him as soon as he is settled in the middle of the bed.

 

Isak traces Even’s lips with his tongue and starts grinding into the other boy. It is clear that Isak is painfully hard already and that Even is swiftly catching up as they rut their hips together. They continue rocking into one another as their mouths open and their tongues finally meet. Even traces his hands up and down Isak’s bare back, drawing shapes into his skin. The younger boy cups Even’s cheek with one hand as they kiss and uses the other to keep himself hovering slightly above Even’s chest.

 

Much too soon for Isak’s liking, Even pulls back slightly, effectively ending their kiss for the moment. Isak slowly blinks his eyes open as they pant into one another’s mouths, trying to catch their breath.

 

“Hey Isak?” Even starts, barely taking his lips away from the other boy’s mouth.

 

“Yeah?” he gasps out against Even’s lips, eager to continue where they left off.

 

“Do you have any condoms? I was thinking we could try something new tonight, if you want to.”

 

Isak freezes. He briefly thinks about telling Even that he’s never done this before, but almost immediately throws that thought aside. Right now, he doesn’t want to talk. He just wants to keep going. He feels ready to experience their next step together, whatever that will be.

 

He doesn’t trust his voice to answer Even’s question though. Instead, he scrambles off of Even to get to his nightstand, hoping his actions will be enough of an answer. Isak reaches into the drawer and grabs the unopened box of condoms. He tears into the cardboard and pulls out a square foil packet. He also grabs the lube that they started using over the weekend and quickly returns to Even who is now sitting up on the bed.  

 

With trembling hands, he gives the condom and lube to Even. He feels both nervous and excited about what will happen now.

 

Even cups Isak’s face, running his thumb across his cheekbone. He smiles at Isak and leans in for a short but sweet kiss. “Isak, relax. I’ve got you. Just lie back for me. I’ll take care of you tonight.”

 

Even helps guide Isak back onto the bed and then starts kissing his way down the younger boy’s chest. He takes some time to appreciate Isak’s abs, tracing their outline with his tongue and placing pecks across his stomach.

 

While it feels great, it’s also driving Isak crazy. He feels like he has been worked up for ages at this point.

 

Finally, Even’s fingers make their way to the hem of Isak’s boxers, teasing at the skin there.

 

Isak moans unabashedly at the feel of this. “Please, Even,” he begs quietly.

 

Even smirks up at Isak as he slowly pulls the boxers down the green eyed boy’s thighs while Isak lifts his hips to aid with this process. He gives Isak his best wink before sinking his mouth down on his exposed cock.

 

Isak can barely hold still from the very start. He fists his sheets in an attempt to keep himself from thrusting into Even’s mouth, moaning and swearing shamelessly.

 

It feels like Even is using all of the tricks that Isak enjoys the most tonight. It’s overwhelming in the most amazing way. His moans get louder and louder as Even quickly pushes him toward the brink. Isak lets go of his sheets and buries his hands in Even’s hair, clutching the blonde strands for dear life.

 

“Even, I…” he pants out on a moan. He tries to tell Even that he’s close, but it feels too good and he doesn’t want to admit this so soon. He wills himself to calm down.

 

Even seems to take Isak’s aborted attempt at talking as a sign that he is ready to move onto the next step.

 

“Isak, can I have the condom?” he asks while placing a kiss on Isak’s inner thigh.

 

He lets go of Even’s hair and searches around the bed with his hands until he feels the square packet. With an unsteady hand, Isak passes the condom to Even. He hears the tear of the foil and looks down to watch Even as he starts rolling the condom onto Isak.

 

The warm heat of Even’s hand, the pressure of the condom on his cock, the realization that he would be _inside_ Even soon… It is all too much for Isak. With almost no warning, Isak’s orgasm hits him like a freight train.

 

“Shit! Even, I… I can’t,” is all he manages to get out before he comes into the condom that Even has rolled halfway onto his cock.

 

Isak can’t believe his life! He is immediately overwhelmed by all the conflicting emotions coursing through his body. He's still riding the high from his orgasm, but he can't help but feel embarrassed about coming so soon. That's not how this was supposed to happen. He and Even were about to have sex!

 

Isak keeps his eyes clenched shut as he tries to pull himself together. He vaguely registers that Even has removed the condom and is shifting around on the bed, but he is not yet ready to look at the other boy.

 

"I'm sorry Even. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this," he utters once he catches his breath.

 

When he finally opens his eyes again, he realizes the Even is now lying on his side next to Isak, waiting patiently for the green eyed boy.

 

Even reaches out and takes ahold of Isak’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Baby, you didn’t ruin anything,” he reassures Isak. Even licks his lips and leans in to kiss Isak. It’s tender and sweet and everything that Isak needs right now.

 

“Even?” Isak takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself before continuing. He turns on his side to face Even. “There's something I should tell you.”

 

He looks at Even briefly, but can't hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. Instead, he looks down at his duvet and starts picking at non-existent threads as he decides how to phrase what he wants to tell Even.

 

Isak starts worrying his bottom lip before blurting out “I've never had sex before.”

 

Even furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

Isak rolls his eyes and sighs. “I think you know what I mean, Even,” he mumbles quietly.

 

“Okay, maybe so.” Even says slowly as he considers his next words. He runs a hand through Isak’s hair and leans over to gently kisses his forehead before continuing. “But sex is more than just one thing. I happen to think that we just had sex. And I think that we’ve been having a lot of sex since Friday.” He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at that, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Yeah?” Isak asks hesitantly, finally holding steady contact with Even’s blue eyes.

 

“Yeah,” he answers confidently, leaning in to briefly kiss Isak and rub their noses together.

 

Even tucks one of Isak’s curls behind his ear and then runs his hand across the younger boy’s cheekbone. “I just want to make you feel good. There's no pressure here to do more than that. We can take this completely chill. If you want to do more, I’m down. If you want to just keep doing what we’ve been doing, that’s amazing too. As long as we both feel good, that’s all that matters”

 

Isak lets out a deep breath as he pulls Even into a tight hug. He buries his face into Even’s neck, placing a small, reverent kiss there. “Thank you,” speaking the words against Even’s skin. He keeps his head hidden in the crook of the older boy’s neck as he continues quietly. “I want to do more. I want to do everything with you. But I’m nervous.”

 

Even runs a hand up and down Isak’s back, trying to comfort and reassure the green eyed boy. He shifts to place a kiss on Isak’s neck. “You’re not alone in this. I’ve got you, and we’ll figure this out together. Agreed?”

 

Isak breathes a sigh of relief. “Agreed.”

 

They shift and settle themselves so that they are comfortably snuggled together, ready to fall asleep in one another’s arms. As he lets sleep take him under that night, Isak can’t help but smile as he dreams about the next time they use his condoms, hoping the next one won’t be wasted like tonight’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Like Isak, I have a confession for this chapter: that was my first time writing smut... Hopefully you couldn't tell ;-)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :-)
> 
> Any guesses about Isak's next condom crisis?


End file.
